


But now my heart is green as weeds

by tuai



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y entonces Newt no llega con el resto de Corredores esa noche, y Alby se da cuenta de lo fácil que es que todo se vaya a la mierda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But now my heart is green as weeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlegelen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=littlegelen).



> Situado algún tiempo antes de los acontecimientos del primer libro, pero con ligeros spoilers de la trama. Me tomo mucha libertad con las traducciones de los términos en inglés. No uso los eufemismos, algunas palabras las traduzco y otras las mantengo. Probablemente OOC hasta el absurdo y totalmente lleno de clichés y super cursi. Pero lo que cuenta es la vida que me ha robado el escribirlo!!
> 
> Para **littlegelen** por su cumple, por ser my soulmate.

La vida en el Glade es bastante tranquila, pese a lo que pueda parecer. Están secuestrados en un laberinto de piedra con monstruos mecánicos y sin recuerdos de su vida anterior, pero ya están acostumbrados a eso. El último Newbie llegó hace dos semanas y ya no llora todas las noches, y las provisiones han aparecido esa mañana en la Caja como de costumbre. Hace casi dos meses de la última vez que un Griever picó a alguien y mucho más de la última muerte; y Alby sabe que no es la situación ideal, pero tienen comida y una cama y la vida está bien, en general.

Y entonces Newt no llega con el resto de Corredores esa noche, y Alby se da cuenta de lo fácil que es que todo se vaya a la mierda. Los ve entrar uno a uno, parado en el centro del Glade como cada tarde, y cuenta siete entrando en una sucesión casi perfecta y corriendo hacia la sala de los mapas. Mira su reloj y quedan apenas veinte minutos para que se cierren las puertas. No quiere ponerse en lo peor, pero es la primera vez que Newt no llega a su hora. Es algo normal que un corredor pierda un poco la noción del tiempo o que tome un giro equivocado y se pierda durante un momento; pero no Newt, porque es el mejor y el más eficiente, y a veces da un poco de miedo lo preciso que es. Le ha pasado algo, y lo sabe con tanta certeza como... bueno, Alby no sabe muchas cosas con certeza, pero está seguro de que a Newt le ha pasado algo, lo puede sentir en sus huesos. Corre hacia la sala de los mapas y no le importa lo más mínimo que esté perturbando el momento más importante del día, el que le da significado al trabajo de todo el día.

-¡Minho! -grita, y se da cuenta de que suena como un demente-. Newt no ha vuelto.

El corredor levanta la vista un momento para mirarle, y a Alby le parece que se mueve con demasiada parsimonia. Mira su reloj de pulsera y de nuevo a él, y debe ver algo en su cara, porque enseguida deja el mapa y sale con él hacia el Glade, dando zancadas largas hacia la puerta Sur, por donde Newt tendría que haber entrado hace ya cinco minutos.

-¿Deberíamos salir a buscarle? -pregunta, aunque sabe que no, que podría estar en cualquier parte y tardarían horas en encontrarle, que los que salieran no volverían, que él tampoco va a hacerlo si no consigue entrar antes de que se cierren las puertas. Sabe que es una pregunta estúpida y sabe la respuesta, porque él mismo redactó las normas, pero... Newt está shí fuera.

-Alby -dice Minho, manteniendo una calma que a él se le escapa.

-Newt está ahí fuera -susurra, y en su cabeza se repite como un mantra.

-Ya lo sé -contesta él-. Ir a buscarle no va a hacer ningún bien.

-Si hay una posibilidad... -comienza a decir, pero un grito corta el aire antes de que termine.

-¡Alby!

Se gira hacia la puerta Este y sólo le ve a él, aunque hay cuatro o cinco chicos moviéndose nerviosamente a su alrededor, otro más corriendo hacia él, llamándole. Está allí en una décima de segundo, no recuerda haber corrido tan rápido en su vida. Sabe que le hablan, pero ni siquiera registra lo que oye.

-Newt -dice, arrodillándose a su lado-. ¡Dejadle respirar! ¡Newt!

-Ha llegado cojeando, se ha dejado caer en cuanto ha pasado las puertas -le dice alguien, y sabe que no es la primera vez, que llevan un rato repitiéndoselo-. Se ha tenido que desmayar por el dolor.

-¿El dolor? -pregunta sin levantar la vista siquiera. En algún momento ha levantado a Newt del suelo y le ha colocado la cabeza sobre su regazo, y está cubierto de algo transparente y viscoso y de polvo y de cortes en los brazos, pero está vivo, así que no se le había ocurrido pararse a pensar en qué le pasa. Y entonces se fija en su pierna, en la sangre casi negra secándose sobre su piel, empapando su calcetín blanco y sus zapatillas, aún roja y fluyendo desde la herida abierta en su tobillo, tan profunda que Alby cree intuir el hueso.

Los médicos se lo llevan hasta el Homestead y él no se aparta de su lado. Oye a Minho preguntar si ha sido picado, si necesitará pasar por el Cambio, si tienen antibióticos y si le van a poder coser. Alby ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

No recuerda mucho de lo que pasa después, porque está bastante seguro de que le obligan a beber suficiente jarabe para la tos como para que duerma cinco días seguidos. Hay mucho movimiento en la habitación al principio, y tiene un recuerdo nebuloso de toallas manchadas de rojo y el choque de metal contra metal. Todo está tranquilo después de eso, y los párpados le pesan.

Newt decide volver en sí poco después del amanecer. Todos los médicos duermen y Alby ni siquiera está demasiado despierto, pero Newt carraspea como si quisiera llamar su atención.

-Hey -dice en apenas un susurro, levantando la cabeza de su mano, y cierra el puño para no tratar de tocarle.

-Está muy bien que hayas decidido echarte la siesta -musita él con la voz ronca- mientras yo estoy aquí, al borde de la muerte.

Podría darle un puñetazo sólo por pensar en bromear, pero la sensación de alivio al oírle hablar es tal que nada más importa.

-No te estás muriendo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

Alby mira su reloj. La visión aún se le nubla un poco, se siente un poco débil. Patético.

-Nueve horas.

-Bueno, pues me estaba muriendo hace nueve horas -repone, tratando de incorporarse sobre sus codos-. Ten un poco de consideración.

-No te muevas.

-Estoy bien.

-Tienes el tobillo todo...

-Ya lo sé -le corta, y a Alby le sienta como un golpe en el estómago, le arrebata el aire de los pulmones.

Newt está pálido, más de lo normal, y sus ojos parecen desenfocados, mirando a algún punto detrás de él. La piel alrededor está hundida y morada.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí fuera?

-Grievers -dice sencillamente-. No son muy listos, pero son suficientemente rápidos.

-¿Cómo has escapado?

-Te lo he dicho. No son listos -contesta con una sonrisa que se congela en su boca.

Cuando se da cuenta de que está intentando sentarse le ayuda, colocándole las almohadas a modo de respaldo. Newt se mira los pies, y Alby se da cuenta de que no tiene muy buena pinta. El malo está envuelto en vendas y escayola desde la rodilla hasta el talón y alrededor de la planta, y los dedos que asoman están amoratados e hinchados. El dedo gordo se mueve lentamente, y Newt suspira en silencio, relajando la mano que agarra el marco de la cama como si quisiera arrancarlo.

-¿Quieres un poco de agua? -pregunta, porque no sabe qué otra cosa hacer pero quiere ayudar. Le tiende el vaso de plástico que hay en la pequeña mesa auxiliar y le ayuda a llevárselo a los labios. Las manos de Newt cubren las suyas con los dedos temblorosos, y nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo largos que son, delgados y elegantes. Bebe con avidez, como si llevara un mes en el desierto, y cuando se termina el vaso se resiste a dejarlo, y Alby casi tiene que arrancárselo para volver a rellenarlo. Se bebe dos más sin apenas parar a respirar, y sus manos se demoran un momento en separarse de las de Alby cuando lo vuelve a dejar sobre la mesa.

-Creí que me iba a morir -dice, con la voz pequeña, sin mirarle. Y por alguna razón se sonroja, como si no hubiera sido su intención decirlo en alto-. Esa cosa venía hacia mí con sus chirridos y sus brazos llenos de... cosas. Cuchillas y pinchos y... -Cierra los ojos y respira entrecortadamente, y Alby quiere hacer algo, pero está congelado por el terror en sus palabras, por la manera en la que le tiembla la barbilla-. Y cada paso de daba, cada vez que ponía el pie en el suelo pensaba que daba lo mismo, que iba a acabar alcanzándome, que era mejor morir de una vez, porque notaba el hueso clavándose en la carne y era imposible que diera otro paso más sin desmayarme. Y sabía que las puertas se iban a cerrar, que no iba a llegar a tiempo.

-Pero llegaste -le recuerda.

-No podía dejar de pensar en ti. En que el Glade estaría perdido si te dejaba a ti al mando -dice, soltando una risa pequeña y débil que no le llega a los ojos.

-Oh, muchas gracias -contesta con ironía.

-Tú eres al que respetan, pero a mí me quieren -musita. Alby se nota sonreír, y quiere decir algo pero se le engancha en la garganta, se le enredan las palabras como hiedras.

Cae un silencio cómodo sobre ellos, como una manta caliente y esponjosa. Amanece y la luz entra pálida por la ventana, y Alex, uno de los médicos, entra a comprobar los vendajes como si tuviera la mínima idea de medicina. Alby aprovecha para bajar a la cocina a por el desayuno, y encuentra a uno de los constructores y le pide que encuentre la manera de que ruede alguna de las sillas del Homestead. Newt no va a poder a andar en un buen tiempo, pero sabe que va a volverse loco si tiene que pasárselo todo en esa habitación.

Cuando vuelve se lo encuentra medio dormido, pero consigue abrir los ojos para verle entrar.

-Morfina -dice, con una sonrisa tonta en la boca-. ¿Quieres un poco?

-Estoy bien -contesta, dejando los platos sobre la mesita-. Había traído huevos. Los guardaré abajo hasta que despiertes.

-Tienes una pinta de mierda -murmura. Los ojos se le ponen en blanco cuando se obliga a mantenerlos abiertos-. Tendrías que dormir.

- _Tú_ tendrías que dormir.

-Deja de preocuparte -trata de decir, ya más dormido que despierto. Las palabras se le caen de la boca lentas y perezosas-. Ya me has salvado... Alby. Deja... -Sus ojos se cierran por fin y parece hundirse en el colchón, relajado y pacífico, con la boca medio abierta en torno a una palabra.

Y está tan ocupado mirándole respirar que no se acuerda de pensar en lo que ha dicho, en cómo él le ha _salvado_. Y debe de ser el delirio de la morfina, porque lo único que Alby ha hecho ha sido perder el control hasta que han necesitado sedarle; y sabe que no es propio de él ser irracional, pero ni siquiera ahora está tranquilo, con Newt durmiendo allí, tan cerca que no necesitaría estirarse para pasar los dedos entre su pelo. No quiere pensar en que no pueda volver a andar, o en que sí lo haga y acabe de vuelta en el Laberinto, corriendo frente a los Grievers, buscando razones para no dejarse morir y llegar a las puertas antes de que se cierren.

Cuando se despierta, y ni siquiera sabe cuándo se ha dormido, está medio desnucado en la silla y alguien le ha echado una manta por encima. Newt está despierto y en sus mejillas hay algo de color, y esparcidos alrededor de la cama un montón de papeles que le cuesta un momento reconocer como los mapas del Laberinto.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunta, y tiene la voz ronca y la boca seca. No sabe qué significa la luz que entra por la ventana, qué hora es ni qué día ni cuánto tiempo ha estado durmiendo. Se incorpora y aparta la manta, porque ni siquiera hace frío.

-Me he aburrido de oírte roncar, así que estoy sacándonos de aquí -dice, enseñándole un taco de mapas que a él se le antojan idénticos-. Deberías ir a comer algo y pensar en dormir en una cama de verdad. No necesito que te quedes aquí a cuidarme, no soy un inválido.

-Ya lo sé.

-Pues _hop-hop_ -dice, haciendo gestos hacia la puerta.

-¿Me estás echando?

-¿Me has visto la pierna? Voy a estar meses sin poder moverme -le recuerda, gesticulando exageradamente hacia la escayola que descansa sobre una montaña de almohadas-. ¿Piensas pasarlos todos en esa silla?

-No -contesta a media voz, pero tampoco se plantea irse a ningún lado en el futuro cercano.

Newt suspira y deja los papeles sobre el edredón, mirándole con cansancio.

-Minho dice que tienes a todo el mundo asustado. Creen que yo me estoy muriendo, y que tú te has vuelto loco.

-No me he vuelto loco.

-Pues a mí casi me has convencido -replica. Alby abre la boca para contestar, pero Newt levanta una mano y le frena-. No voy a recuperarme antes por que tú estés aquí consumiéndote. No me hace ningún bien, no te lo hace a ti y no se lo hace a los chavales allí fuera que creen que a su líder se le ha ido la olla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

-Que dejes de tratarme como si estuviera en mi lecho de muerte, como si fuera a irme al otro barrio en cuanto te des la vuelta. Estoy bien.

-No va a ser más verdad por que lo repitas más veces.

-Fui perseguido por Grievers que casi me arrancan la pierna, pero estoy aquí. No pasé ese infierno para morirme ahora de una puta infección -gruñe, como si pudiera evitarlo sólo con el poder de su convicción-. Y voy a estar bien. El hueso va a soldar y yo podré andar de nuevo, y sólo me molestará en los días de lluvia -dice, sonriendo ante su ocurrencia-. Y un día encontraremos la manera de salir de aquí, andando sobre las cabezas de los Creadores, ¿sabes? Como en una película, tú al frente y blandiendo las cuchillas de los Grievers en las manos. Encontraremos una isla todo lo lejos de aquí que podamos y seremos felices para siempre.

-Voy a avisar a Alex -dice con el semblante serio, levantándose de la silla-. Debes de tener fiebre.

-¡Alby! -exclama, estirándose hacia él para frenarle. Sus dedos le encuentran la muñeca y se aferran a ella, y tira con fuerza de Alby para obligarle a mirarle-. No estoy delirando -le asegura, llevando la mano a su frente-. No tengo fiebre.

Él se ríe sin hacer ruido, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Newt aún agarra su mano como si temiera dejarle marchar.

-Ya lo sé, sólo iba a ir a mear -confiesa, y se prepara para recibir un puñetazo en las costillas-. Ya sé que tu optimismo es una enfermedad crónica.

-Eres un capullo -dice, pero no hay ninguna hostilidad en sus palabras. Algún tipo de ternura mal disimulada, si acaso, y eso le golpea más fuerte de lo que su puño lo habría hecho.

-Creí que querías que me fuera -le recuerda, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a sus manos aún entrelazadas. Las de Newt están frías y ásperas alrededor de los nudillos, y a Alby le gustaría poder acercárselas a los labios para calentarlas con su aliento.

-Quiero que dejes de preocuparte por mí.

Le gustaría poder besar la yema de sus dedos.

-Eso no va a pasar, quítatelo de la cabeza -replica.

-Alby -dice Newt, y el resto de palabras se le quedan atravesadas en la garganta. Abre la boca y no sale más que silencio, y durante un momento muy largo sólo le mira como si pudiera explicárselo así, con sus ojos grandes y sus ojeras oscuras y sus cejas enarcadas en un gesto casi doloroso.

-Ey, Alby... Oh.

Alby levanta la vista y se encuentra con Minho en la puerta, con los ojos cómicamente abiertos.

-Oh -repite, moviéndose en la puerta nerviosamente. Alby nota la mano de Newt cerrándose con fuerza en torno a la suya-. Iba a... Ya volveré más.. Luego. Más tarde -dice, y sigue murmurando incoherentemente según baja las escaleras a la carrera, por lo que parece.

Newt traga saliva y Alby no puede evitar fijarse en cómo se mueve su nuez por su cuello largo y delgado.

-Creo que deberías ir a ver qué pasa -dice Newt con la boca pequeña. Sus uñas se le clavan en las palma de la mano.

-Sí.

No hace nada por irse. El corazón le late muy rápido, se da cuenta, y hay una sensación cálida subiéndole por los costados y por la nuca. Está más despierto de lo que ha estado en días, todo a su alrededor es nítido y brillante y cegadoramente claro. Newt no hace nada por dejarle ir.

-O puedes quedarte otro minuto.

-Vale -susurra, y deja que Newt se recueste contra él, que apoye la mejilla contra su hombro-. Sólo un minuto.


End file.
